Plane Vs. Eye
Plane vs. Eye is an arcade game that appears often in the MySims series. It just involves being a plane, going against a giant red eyeball. The plane and the eye shoot each other with lasers, flying up and down to avoid each other's attacks. In the end, either the plane or the eye wins. The Sim will yell in joy if they win, but growl in disappointment if they lose. This game seems to be popular among the geeky folks in MySims. Plane vs. Eye's Role in Each Game ''MySims'' Sims can start playing a Plane vs. Eye game once an arcade game machine (the blueprint can be obtained from Vic Vector) is placed in an area. Vic Vector, an arcade owner, asks you to build around five arcade games machines as a task (that all only can play Plane vs. Eye). The Sim must always only be able to play as the Plane, and the Eye is always the opponent (many Sims complain about this). The Sim will play and play and eventually end the game. They will either cheer in joy from winning, or shout in anger from their loss. When winning, Video Games essences will come out of the arcade game. One of the geeky Sims, Rob Jarrett, plays an MMO based on Plane Vs. Eye called "World of Plane vs. Eye". Although the MMO never actually is shown to the player, Rob often speaks about it. According to him, the planes are overpowered, and he is a class called the "Eye Shaman". ''MySims Kingdom'' Plane vs. Eye in MySims Kingdom is still the same arcade game and it still has the same concept. However, Plane vs. Eye now supports two players. The first player will be able to play as the Plane, whereas the second player can play as the Eye. If there is no second player, the first player will play alone as the Plane against the Eye, which is AI-controlled. When one of the players win against another in two-player mode, they will cheer and point and laugh at the loser, while the loser shouts in anger at the winner and then shake their head sadly from losing. Plane vs. Eye first appears at Rocket Reef. Vic Vector uses his Plane vs. Eye arcade simulator to "train" himself to become an astronaut and pilot his way to the stars. Vic Vector also claims to see "a round sphere object" in Space traveling in the rocket built by the player, he is probably talking about Eye. After receiving the Reward Island, you are able to place arcade game machines on islands other than Rocket Reef. You can place them in Candypalooza, Forest of the Elves, and some other islands. Islands like Capital Island, The Royal Academy, and Spookane for some reason do not have the arcade game appear in the Wandolier's catalog. ''MySims Agents'' There is an arcade machine that plays Plane vs. Eye on the roof your secret headquarters in MySims Agents. It sports the same design as the design of the arcade machine from MySims Kingdom. You can play the minigames and puzzles that you've experienced previously during your adventures, such as the lockpicking missions, hacking missions, and forensic missions. However, you cannot replay mechanical repairing minigames. A small Easter Egg is hidden inside the arcade machine as well. On the screen where you select the minigame to play while the arcade machine is on, press the A button on the Eye on the bottom left corner to initiate a little game of Plane Vs. Eye. It won't contribute anything to the main gameplay, but it's added as a small surprise. You'll, however, only be able to play as the Plane. The Eye is always the enemy. Press A to shoot lasers and the Nunchuk analog stick to move up and down to avoid the Eye's rapid attacks. Shoot the Eye to deplete its life energy (shown on the bottom of the screen). However, be careful! You have your own health bar as well, and its Game Over if the Eye takes out all of your energy! Whoever depletes their opponents' health bar to 0 the fastest wins the game. Category:Etc.